safety
by LAB13
Summary: Kelly is trying to get over recent heart ache, when she goes over to middle east for tribute to the troops with her two best friends, their plane goes down, a mysterious man who will sweep her off her feet to safety.
1. Chapter 1

_ok so this is a kelly kelly/oc fic so yeah this is my first fic so i would like some feedback good and bad just to know if your enjoying it or not thanks._

**sumarry: kelly eve and aj are going to afganistan to show tribute to the troops near christmas after kelly gets dumped... kelly/oc.**

its the time of year were wwe shows tribute to the troops near christmas where some of us go to afganistan. this year its me eve and aj. im sitting waiting for my when i hear my name being called "kelly!" i look up i see two of my best friends in the world eve and aj

"ready girl?" eve asks as i stand up.

"yeah... i guess." i said in a dull tone

" whats up " aj asked as we start walk towards our gate

"me and justin...we... broke up" i said almost in tears

"what?why?"eve asked simpothectic

"he was cheating on me with layla" i said with tears threating to spill.

"THAT MOTHER-FU..." eve was cut off as two men in uniform walked up.

"are you the three wwe divas kelly kelly, eve and aj?" one them asked

"yeah why?" aj asked

"where here to take you to your plane" the second one said

"ok" we started walking with them through a tunnle

"you'll be flying with three gaurds" the first one spoke" just for safty weve been threttened with attack, these three guard are going to make sure if there is an attack will you there that you three get out safly".he spoke again the three of just nodded scared of the fact that we might get attacked.

when we got on the small plane there were three men waiting for us the other two gaurds left. one of the guys was wearing full army unifom (he look like this .com/images/pasgt_ but green) so you couldnt see his face while the other two were just wearing there army shirt, pants and boots.

"im dibiase, but you can call me ted" he said he had short blonde hair green eyes " this is cody rhodes" he siad pointing to his right, cody has light blue eyes short black hair slightly smaller that ted.

" and thats turtle" cody said poiting to the guy in full gear, we gave cody a quetionable look "because turtle are alway in there shell and so is he"

"also because its green and we dont know his name, he dosent talk to anyone, noone seen his face either" just then the captian came and gave cody a file and said " sargent major ask me to you before we take off"  
>"ok" cody replied then the captian left, cody pulled out three files and gave one to ted and turtle they started to read them.<p>

"ok" ted said closing his folder and cody did the same "its just telling us who we have to guard, i've got eve" he spoke again

"i got aj, witch means the turtle got you" i looked over to turtle and he started chuckling.

"what?" i asked he showed me a picture of me in my file it was me on my 21st i got completly wasted apparently i pissed in a sink and looking at photo's i did more than that. my face went red with embarassment and hid them before anyone else could see, turtle just and chuckled sighlintly to him self.

ten minutes later...

i was about to turn my phone off when i got a text

_"hey kel im so sorry please take me back __**i still love you**_

_xo-justin" _i shook my head at those last four words "i still love you" those four words are lies to me if had love me in the first place he wouldnt have cheated on me.

"kel" i turn off my phone and look at eve with tears threating to spill "you ok?"

"yeah... gotta text from justin" i repiled looking down

"oh, what he want" she asked

"me to take him back... which im not" i said the last part quickly

with we started to take off...


	2. i got you

chapter two: i got you

day two from spain to afganistan

turtle's pov

on the plane waiting for the girls to show up, cody and ted talking about aj and eve. today were heading to afganistan from spain. around ten minutes later the girls finaly arived, kelly had look like she's been crying. i over heard aj wisper "he's an asshole, forget about him" must of been a bad brake up or something. grate, im gonna have to deal with that for the next 3 weeks.

"were now flying over afganistan" the piolit spoke through the intercome " we'll be landi-" aloud thud was heard, the plane started to go down the girl started screaming i look out the window and one of the engines is on fire, i get up go to the cockpit the piolit's head is blusted wide open. i take off my helmet glasses and mask. i start to pull the plain up, i hear more gun shots towerds the plain, i quickly go back to the others and grab cody " keep the plain up for as long a posible" he looked at me shocked and nooded, i go back to the others " put these on" i said loudly so the girls can here giving the girls helmets and bulet prof vests.

"grab the parachutes" i yelled to ted he noded

"theres only three" he yelled back

i quickly thouhgt "we'll tandim jump, but we'll need to soon" i said " i dont know how long cody can keep up" kelly was having troble "here" i fixed her helmet and vest.

"thanks" she said looking down.

"cody get back here" i yell for cody. he came though " here" i said passing him a para-chute " were gona do a tandim jump" he noded. ted got eve and staped her on to him, cody did the same with aj "kelly come on" i said putting out my hand for her

"turtle we need to jump now!" ted said loudly

"ok go we'll be fine go!" i yelled back at him aj and eve looked at me scared "we'll be fine, now go!" i said to them and with that the four jumped. i turn my attention to kelly "we'll be fine, i promise, your safe with me." she looked at me and stood up. but the plane hit turblulance and she got knock out of the plane._''shit'' _

i quickly jump out of the plane i see kelly falling. i catch up to her. i grab her and pull her into me " pull the cord" i yell noded and pull the cord i hold her close to me "dont worry i got you, i got you " said loud anough for her to hear but still soft and soothing i sta her on to me, when iv done that i take the ropes and start stearing the parachute safly to the ground. i take off the parachute and un-strap her from me "i got you" say again holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3:

kelly pov

his vioce made me feel soothed, when he held me in his strong arms i felt... safe. geting a good look at him now he's got these deep blue eyes looking into them could get me lost, a natual tan made him look warm and soft, ran his hand tough his hair witch spiked it up a bit and smiled at me letting his cute dimples show." are you ok?" he asked snaping me out my thoughts

"yeah, im fine" i answerd

"good" he said "lets go find the others and make sure there ok too" i nooded we started to walk we found cody and aj "hey you two ok?" i asked

"yeah were fine" aj spoke "what about you two" she asked

"were fine, were just trying too fine eve and ted now" i say to her.

"what's your name?" cody randomly said.

"huh?" i say back.

"turtle, whats your real name" cody replied turtle looked like he was going to say somthing utill eve came up

"guys!guys! help! its ted he's been shot!" eve said panicing

"ok calm down and take me to him." turtle said eve noded and started runing we all followed. then i saw ted holding right leg in pian. turtle knelt down to him and take his shirt off, roled up teds pants leg and grabed his shirt and rip it "here bite on this" ted did so and tutle grabed his swis army knife from hi back pocket needle nose plyers. he about to dig for the bulet but i looked away i hear ted scream in pain and stop i turned back round to see turtle pouring a bit of water on the rip paece of cloth and tie it up.

"so are you gonna tell us you name or.." i said trailing off

"shy" he said simply

"yeah we know your shy but tell us your name" ted said chuckling a bit, till turtle punched his leg "AAAHHH you BASTERD!" ted yelled.

"my name is shy, shy is short for shyden." he said simply again i noticed he's half naked now his abs gisonile with a little bit of sweat i bite my bottom lip eve noticed this.

"lets go"shy said as he stood up.

"where?" aj asked.

"anywhere but here" he said helping ted up. ted lend his weight on shy and cody came over and helped him. "were not gonna get out of here by sitting down" he stated he looked at his watch and then then sky.

"what are you doing?" i asked

"trying to find north, witch is that way" he said pointing to his left " and we need to go west witch is that way" he said pointing over shoulder. he picked up the rest of his and he started walking. "coming?" he asked. the rest of us stood up cody helped ted to walk. i was about to go and catch with shy to talk to him until eve and aj pulled me back.

"what?" i asked.

"whats going on between you and shy?" eve questioned

"wait theres somthing going on with you and shy?" aj asked

"nothing is going on, just take a good look at him" i say and they run up to shyden.i walked faster to catch up to ted and cody.

eve's pov.

me and aj catch up to shyden " hey shyden" i say as we caught up to him.

"oh hey girls" he said

"hey, so what do you think of kelly" aj asked i hit her lightly. he looked at her wierd.

"um, she alright, i guess" he says.

"what do mean alright?" i ask.

"i mean, she hasn't really talked to me, i dont think she like's me that much"he spoke "maybe she's just shy? "he ask

"i dont know, anyway somethings been eatting at me, why didnt you talk to anyone and never let anyone see you face?" aj questioned.

he sighed" i'll tell everyone later its a long story"he said. we just nooded confused.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: a million questions.

shyden's pov

in the middle of a blazzing desert in iraq, aj and eve still asking questions about what i think of kelly and to every single question i answer the the same thing.

"i dont now, i havent really talked to her." i say for what felt like the thousandth.

"do you think she's pretty?" aj asks the first question i have to think about the answer, if i say no they'll ask more questions like 'why not' and 'do you think she's ugly', if i say i yes then they'll say 'are gonna ask her out' and the worst of all 'awwwww', and if i dont say anything they'll say.

"do you think she's ugly?"

"would you go out with her"

"are even listening to us?"eve says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"yea, im listening" i answer. they both gave me a 'so' look. "yes, no, maybe." i say giving up. i normaly dont give up that easy but these girls are anoying me with 21 questions.

as if on cue"awwwww" they both say in unison

"you should ask her out..." eve began but was cut off by the voice of kelly.

"hey guys" kelly says running up to us.

"hey" aj and eve say in unison. it creeps me out when they do that, witch is alot, i hope kelly doesnt do it aswell.

"you know, it scares me when you to do that, anyway i came up here to ask what that is?" she said pointing to the right.

"i think thats our plane." i say as i start to walk towards it.

ted pov.

"i need a brake cody" i say my leg was killing me limping on cody was hard since shorter than me, but it works

"ok man"cody says.

"i just wanted to sit down" i replied.

"hey guys i think thats our plane over there" i heard shy shout to us "im gonna check it out first"he contiued.

"be careful" i hear kelly say.

"ok, you guys just take a brake" he says.

shydens pov

i ran over to the plane it was our plane i go through it to make sure it was clear i found one of the girls bags. i picked it up so i could take it back to them. it was all clear was about to walk out to go and get the others until i feel somthing pulling on my pants. i turn round and find...

_**ok so what does he find and reviwe good or bad i dont care what you think it's just good to your reading it.-vec**_


	5. oh shit

my last thought.

shyden:

"heh" i had just gotting my pants caught on a pice of wreckge. as i bend down to unhook my pants i hear a ticking noise, i turn my head to the left to see under one of the seats a timer going down. 11...10...9... just then did i relise what i'd done i activated a bomb "shit" 7... i run out of the plane...6... i trip up and stumble... 5... i regain my composier ...4... i start running agian ...3...2...1... i didnt get far enough... my last thought was kelly...

kellys p.o.v:

"i wonder whats taking him so long ?" i asked my self as i pace. for some reason i have this feeling that something bad has or is going to happen.

"he only been gone fifteen minutes it will take him ten just to get there" cody says.

"sorry i cant help but to be worried, i just have this bad feeling in my gut" i say sitting down pulling my knees to my cheast to confort myself from this feeling.

"dont worry" eve says as she sits down next to me " im sure he's fine " she said, as she rubbed my shoulders to confort me.

"i dont know maybe you guys are right he's fine" i say to reasure myself but failing to.

i looked over at ted seeing that he was being tended to by cody and aj, everyone look like there going to i heard a loud explotion as i felt the shake with the niose, everyone imeaditly wide awake i look aroud to see smoke a flames comming from the wreckge, my heart stoped. cody got up stated running towards it . i look up to see a helicoptor flying i got up and to wave my arms at it hopping that it would see us, eve and aj joined in. they started to land, they saw us. as the two piolites got out we ran over too them bringing them over to ted who had now lost alot of blood.

cody p.o.v:

it took me thee minutes of running to find see him he was just lying the motionless, all signs of life from him were gone i rush over to him, i look up and see a helicoptor about to land knowing they were going to the girls. checking for a pulse. i fond one it was faint and he might not make it but i was sign of hope. i pick him up over the shoulders and start walking back.

i took me another fifteen minute to get in there sight, everyone (exsepted ted) rushed over to help me. i didnt get a good look at shy untill now. he looked horrid burn marks up one side of his body gashes all over him, blood everywere, bruised he look battered. aj and eve looked like they would be sick at the sight of him it that bad and kelly... well kelly looked pale she looked like she was about to faint, but before anyone could ask if she was ok she did faint.


	6. Dimples

Shydens thoughts.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep_ 'what's that noise' _beep...beep_ the noise is getting louder with each beep,_' _It's really annoying' I try to open my eyes to see what it is, but I cant it feels like like my eye lids have been glued shut, I try to move but I cant, I try to shout for help but all I end up doing is choking on somthing down my throat, the beeping is getting louder, im panicking now, im starting to hear viocies

_"Shy?... Shy?... " _said an angel like voice 'oh god... have I died'

_"miss your going to have to step out, we need space" _a male voice said. 'wait i dont want the angel voice to go, bring her back'

_"Doctor he's not supose to wake up yet, im sure I gave him enough stay in it til next Wednesday" _a girls voice nowear near as heavenly as the angel they made leave

_"I know you did, I watched over it... sometimes patiants can wake themselves up when hear, smell, or sense someone or something familure around them, they'll try and wake up for them or it"_ 'woah wait, patiant? im in hospial? why?' _"there everything seems okay, just a few stiches need to be re-stiched" _'stiches? what happend to me?'

_"ok Doctor, how much this time?"_ 'how much what?'

_"just enough until Wednesday" _'Wensday? whats going on?' my thoughts fade away to a dreamland, where im chasing a blonde angel though a medow

Kellys pov

im pacing outside his door in the corridoor, bitting my nails out of habbit when i get nervous, im thinking of one hundred and one things that could when my thoughts were broken by a voice comming down the corridoor.

"kelly?... kelly? what are you doing out here" Eve now standing next to me with Aj

"I was in there and his monitor started beeping really fast so I went and got help and the doctor told me to stay out here and I dont know whats going on and im really scared" I say with one breath and tears threating to fall.

"kel calm down im sure everythings fine"Aj trys to comfort

"Excuse me but im looking for the family of Shyden Scurr" the doctor asked as he came out of Shys room

I turn round "here!" I practically yelled as i rushed over "how is he, please tell me okay" I rushed out my words.

"he's absolutly fine, he was trying to wake up wich is very unusuall but is a good sign, it means he is healing better than we had guessed, we have put back into a coma just so we can be sure the swelling has gone down in his brain, do have any questions?" the doctor finished i let out a sigh of relief.

"yeah I have one when is goning wake up proply?" Aj ask

"yeah, and can go in and see him?" Eve asks

"he will be woken up on Wednesday and you can go in now, if that all i'll be going" the doctor say

"yes doctor, thank you" I say

"no problem" he say as he leave

"are you girls gonna come in too ?" I turn and ask them

"nah, I think we'll just go up and see Ted"Eve says " you know see how he's doing after the whole..." she trails off

"oh yeah i forgot that happend a few days ago" when we got back Ted needed surgery on his leg but it didnt heal proply and became infected, the infection would have spead if they haddent amputated. "tell him I siad get well soon" I wave as they start walking away

"bye" they say in unison 'creepy'

I trun and walk into Shys room I sit in the chair next to his bed and hold his hand. " I dont think i'll be able to wait untill wednesday I miss you so much, I miss getting hear you voice, to see your deep blue eyes shine when you laugh, and your cute dimples when you smile. I miss you Shy and I cant wait to have you back" I wisper into his ear hopping he can somehow hear me.

no ones pov

what kelly didnt know was that some one was listing a heard every word she said, the person standing in the doorway unnoticed turn around and decied to came back wednesday, Instead of making her self knowen 'maybe it would better to come back later when he's awake to see him again' the mystery girl with dark hair and tan skin, shot a smile at a boy who held the door open for her, showing off her... dimples.

* * *

><p>probly only gonna write one more chapter maybe two thanks for reading, reviwes are welcomed<p> 


End file.
